


Rivaille || Levi x reader

by Bubblez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hell, F/M, Manga Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblez/pseuds/Bubblez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>60 years after the titans were defeated, and the world lives in harmony, the lovely (Y/n) meets a stranger that seems oddly familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Germany, November 23, 985.

I stood in the almost empty museum, looking at the beautiful display before me. Well to some random person they would think it was utterly stupid, but to me it was beautiful. This part on the museum was full of military things. Why it was beautiful is because it was from the age of when titans walked the earth. Titans are a mysterious race of humanoid giants that appeared in the year 745. They rapidly exterminated humanity to the point of near extinction. 

The world was saved by the Survey Corps. More importantly Eren Yeager. Eren was one of 6 people who could change into titans. Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Ymir, Grisha Yeager, and one unnoted titan that died off with the titans. Along with those people were ten soldiers that helped along the way, either dying in the battle of Trost – when Eren Yeager filled a whole in Wall Rose, or gasped there last breath as the titans fell and the human race won.

Along those people were Rivaille Ackerman, or for short Levi. Levi was a very short, very rude man. Yet he held the undying key to stopping the titans along with Eren’s shifting ability. Sadly Captain Levi died three hours after the titans were killed do to having his leg eaten and having a large gash on his stomach. Levi died an honorable death with a smile on his face. 

The stuff within this section were there uniforms, Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, ID cards of the soldiers, and journals – which three had been missing for years now. Levi’s. Why because I wanted to read them. I wasn’t a theft or anything I just wanted to know how his days were. After reading one throughout I learned he was very… sad and lonely in life even though: I knew from reading other in the museum, he hid it well. 

I looked behind me at the sound of somebodies throat being cleared. The man behind me wore a trench coat, a white cravat, and a small hat on his head. He was quite short yet still taller than me sadly. Beautiful grey eyes that sadly had dark circles under them, jet black hair styled in an undercut, and a soft frown on his lips. 

I smiled softly. “Is it closing already?” He shook his head, watching me rest my hands on the front of this damned white dress. “I’m (Y/n), and your name?” He tipped his hat slightly. “Rivaille Ackerman.” My eyebrows knitted in confusion as I gave a small smile. “Like Captain Levi sir?” He nodded.

“You could say my mother liked Levi a lot when pregnant with me.” Even though we made small talk he didn’t seem very into it. His voice was dark and very intimidating. “Who’s your favorite?” 

“Pardon?”

“You were standing in front of this section for a while, so I asked which soldier you liked most, Brat.” I nodded, my (Y/h/c) hair falling gentle over my face, looking at the uniforms once more. “Well I favor Captain Levi despite his cleaning habit, and bad attitude. He’s very strong mentally and physically. He was able to hide his pain for so long he took it to the grave. All I wish is the he has found peace in Heaven.” I turned back to Rivialle, a small smile planted on my face and surprisingly his too. 

“Levi was a good man. Pardon me for asking but would you allow me to walk you home? It’s late and I wouldn’t want such an innocent thing like you to get hurt by some shitty thug.” I smiled softly. “That would be kind of you sir. My home isn’t far I promise.” Following Rivialle out the door and into the dim lit, snowy, and cold air. I had forgotten to bring a jacket out with me, now regretting it seeing the snow fall.

“Oi, Brat are you cold?” Despite this man’s mean attitude, I could tell he meant well. “Oh it’s okay sir. My house isn’t the far, it’s that bad.” A small ‘tch’ came from the man’s lips as I was pulled closer to him. “You’ll get sick.” A small blush covered my cheeks as he wrapped an arm around me. His warmth seeping through the fabric of my white dress. “Thank you sir.”

“Levi.” 

We soon came to a stop outside my home. I turned smiling at the man sweetly. “Thank you sir.” He nodded standing there as I walked up the small steps and into the small building. But without me knowing he stood there, in the snow, watching my door. As I walked to my bedroom, changing into my night gown. I still was unknown to why or what this man is. 

Oblivious to the hell I opened for my life by letting the man walk me home. Letting the hunter stalk his prey. As I laid in my soft bed, the fireplace roaring, a small candle as on my bedside table. Unknown to the man who sat now in my living room, now sipping a cup of tea, reading a book just waiting for me to fall asleep. 

As my eyes started to drop slightly. The candle beside me being blown out as my eyes fell closed curled up into the mattress. Unaware of the dark haired man standing above her. He would wait. Wait for her to be in the perfect dream land before him.

He wasn’t going to hurt her of course. Just take what’s his and keep it safe. 

 

“Silly girl you brought the hunter to its prey. Silly girl indeed.”


	2. Queen of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) awakes in an unknown place to unknown people.

Unknown, November 24, 985.

 

He sat quietly in the dark room, looking straight ahead at the large bed. A scotch on the rocks in hand. He had his legs crossed, other hand holding his head up to watch the sleeping beauty before him. He had rid himself of his coat, hanging it on the hook by the door, as well as his hat. Soft snores filled the room as she was stuck in dream land.

 

He lifted his head to the sound of the door opening. “Sir Yeager has finished preparing the ballroom for tomorrow. Is there anything else you would like done?” His eyes fell on the Mike, he waved his hand slightly. “Have Christa make her a gown for the event.” The man nodded leaving the room, fulling it with darkness once more.

 

His dark eyes fell on the beauty once more. A small smile tugged on his lips. “You’re never going to leave me again, pumpkin.” Swallowing the last of the drink, he stood walking over to the bed. The lady laying there in a peaceful slumber. His cold fingers running over her cheek. 

 

“Never (Y/n).”

 

~

 

Unknown, November 25, 985.

 

I sat up roughly in my bed, gasping for breath. I took in the room before me, it clearly wasn’t my room. Black painted walls, wood flooring, and a red chair near the door. “Calm down miss.” A scream left my lips as I felt some ones hand rest on my shoulder. I soon fell to the floor, moving away from the red headed women on the bed. “Miss are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

“Where am I?” 

 

“Your home of course.” The red haired lady smiled softly, reaching a hand towards me. A whimper left my lips, pushing as close to the wall as I could. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you my lady. You could push through the wall and into the depts. of hell.” My (E/c) eyes looked up at her in utter confusion. “What do you mean depts. of hell? And push through the wa-“ 

 

My eyes widened as I soon fell through the wall, confused to say the least. The world outside was much more different than the peaceful room. To say the least there was fire. Everywhere. The air burned to inhale, and my eyes burned from the ash within it. Screams from all over could be heard, cries for help. This from what I could see was hell. 

 

A scream left my lips as I noticed – one I was falling, and two there was no building above me. Just a large castle that seemed utterly frightening yet clean? Curling up in a ball, I ignored the world around me. To my stupidity I was gripped tightly by a hand. Screaming I hung there, looking at a long out stretched wing in front of me. “It’s not a unicorn if that’s what you’re thinking.” A small laugh was heard from above me.

 

Being pulled on top of the unknown beast, I looked at the man that saved me from, well, Hell. The man before me had messy brown hair, and green eyes with a lopsided grin on his face. “As clumsy as ever aren’t we (Y/n)?”I blushed yet slightly confused. “How do you know my name?” He grabbed the rains of what looked like a huge red bird. “Well for one you’re Queen of Hell an all. And two you were one of my closest friends when I was alive about oh I don’t know 200 years ago?”

 

“What? I’ve never seen you in my life! I’m only 19! And-And Queen of Hell?” He chuckled lightly. “You might want to hold on.” I gasped slightly as the big birdlike thing flapped its wings making us move forward. Holding onto him tightly, I closed my eyes tightly. “Who are you?” The soft vibration from his back signaled that he was laughing. 

 

“I’m Eren Yeager. First knight of the royal army of Hell. I also keep the Titans in their cell. Also I protect the royal highness (Y/n) Ackerman.” At first I didn’t get what he meant by all this but then it hit me. Eren and most likely Levi are from the age of the titans. I was maybe from that age as well. And I was now in the real life hell. 

 

“If this is hell isn’t there supposed to be a Lucifer?” Eren once again laughed loudly as we headed higher up to the castle. “You’re looking at him my lady.” I raised my eyebrow. “But then shouldn’t you rule Hell?” Eren shook his head coming to a stop where a bunch of other birdlike things were landed at. “What are these?”

 

“Hell Hawks. Yes they are pretty big but they are hawks. The Horses of Hell might you say.” His hands rested on my waist as he helped me off the bird. Only then did I realize that I still only wore my night gown. Feeling quite embarrassed my cheeks became scarlet. “Don’t worry. Nobody will see you they are working on the last minute perfections for the ball.” He began walking inside a large double door, feeling like I would be eaten by one of these birds, I followed. 

 

“We should get you back to Lilly so she can get you ready for the ball. Please don’t push the wall this time. Levi wouldn’t like it.” I nodded slightly looking at my feet as we walked down the hallway. Now I know what you’re going to say. What the fuck are you doing obeying? What would you do if you woke up in hell after going to bed in your home in Germany? Personally I don’t want to be thrown in the fire. 

 

“Eren?”

 

“Please refer to me as Yeager as does Levi. But what is it?” He continued walking, turning down hall ways, going up and down stairs. “I will refer to you as I please sir. But um if you saved the world and stuff why are you in hell? I mean I’ve read the bible but if your Lucifer why is Levi the ruler?” Eren stopped, my small body bumping into his. 

 

“Levi is ruler because unlike in the bible I fell after Levi was placed here. Levi imprisoned the titans here and for the rest of his immortal life will keep it that way. I’m the one who made souls go to hell. That’s all.”

 

“Oh…” Eren nodded once more, continuing to walk while I followed. “What’s this ball for?” He sighed rubbing his head. “Last question I promise!” Eren waved his hand, sighing once more. “The ball is for your return.” I nodded quietly as we came to a stop in front of a red door. “Shower and get dressed. I’ll be out here.” 

 

Walking into the same room I was in not too long ago. It had changed slightly now with a bathroom area in it. Sighing softly I followed my orders.

 

~~

 

Hell, November 25, 985.

 

I stared at the short but tall man who stared straight back at me. Basically checking if the large gown was good enough. It was beautiful I could give whoever made it that. It was layered, and silk like. The shoes that went with it were beautiful as well. 

 

“You look stunning.” I smiled softly looking down. “Thank you sir.” He gripped my hand tightly. “Well lets go shall we?” I nodded continuing to look down, following behind him. Damn my shyness. Well and the fact that he was told to be quite rough scared me. Wouldn’t you just obey? 

 

 

“The prey will submit when it knows its fate. Taking death head on.”


End file.
